Remarry Me?
by I Love The Perverted Monk
Summary: A story of loved that blossomd, died, than blossomed again. Remarry Me? MirokuxSango inuyashaxKagome
1. After 15 years, you still trust me?

We all know about perverted lechers from the feudal era…. they'll travel with you, and of course you're secretly in love with them. Then you defeat the demon you were after. It suddenly becomes apparent that he "loves" you too, and asks you, of all people, to bare his child. You obviously agree. You have the baby, and he promises to be with you forever. Yeah right. Then he leaves you for fifteen years, and never returns. It always happens, so don't deny it. I know this because it happened to me, Sango Taija, and Miroku Houshi was _my_ perverted monk.

Our child's name was Kutsu, which ironically explains him perfectly, Kutsu means stubborn. He had short, black hair, just like his father, and, again, like his father, kept it in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He reminds me so much of Miroku. He looks almost identical, and has basically the same personality. I say this because, to my dismay, he is a pervert, like his father. He usually just asks girls to dinner, or something, I shudder to think what else, or hits on them, or flirts with them. I like the fact that he does not (yet) grope anyone, nor does he ask them to bear his child. Could you imagine my 15 year old asking pretty young things to bear his child? If he did, I would do one of two things, one, break down and cry, while wishing I had my monk back, or two, leave him to fend for his own. I don't want another woman deserter in my family.

OK, onto the story. It was a normal day, and Kutsu had came back, a red handprint on his face from his first grope, on none other than Inuyasha and Kagome's 14 year old daughter, Kagami. Not that I couldn't blame him, he would have started soon enough. Kagami was beautiful. She had her mothers face, and her fathers eyes. She had her mother's raven black hair, and her fathers ears (except black), and his fang. We were all devastated, and befuddled at Miroku's sudden leave, but I was the only heartbroken. Inuyasha didn't help. He promised he would kill, and I quote, "That lecherous, perverted, heartbreaking bastard." I cried for nights, while having to take care of Kutsu too. When he got older, he just made me miss Miroku even more. He looked exactly like him, hair, and even those dreamy purple-blue eyes.

When Kutsu was 1, Kagome had Kagami, and we were all over joyed, of course no one more than Inuyasha, who would spend every minute he wasn't protecting his family, which I had been included in somehow, with his daughter and wife. Yes, they had married, and I only wished I still was with Miroku. I threw and cursed my wedding ring down the well. I didn't know it at the time, but Kagome had went back to retrieve the ring. She kept it in a box, buried where me and Miroku stood to get married.

Fast forward, about 15 years. It was a regular day in the village where I, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kagami, Kutsu, and Keade resided. Keade still lived, but was barley hanging on. She was ill, very, very ill, and, amazingly enough; it was Inuyasha that seemed to care the most. He often visited her, and brings her soup and medicine, whatever her heart desired (Yeah, it sounds a bit wrong…). Kutsu had just come up to me, another red handprint on his face. I sighed. "Yes, Kutsu?" I asked, knowing something was up. Something really bugged me that day. None were here, or at least, around me. "Sango," Heh, stubborn is right, after fourteen years, he started refusing to call me mother. "There's someone here. Nobody will tell me who, not even Inuyasha." I was puzzled at his answer. "I'll go check it out…" I mumbled, walking over to where Kutsu had pointed me to. The last thing I remember that day was me gasping, and fainting at an all to familiar tall, handsome, dreamy eyed, muscular figure.

"Sango! WAKE UP!" somebody pleaded, worry in their voice. I slapped his face, and cried in terror, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, you promised me! NOW COME KILL HIM!" Yes, indeed it was Miroku. Inuyasha bolted into the hut, and punched Miroku's face. While Miroku stood up, and backed away, holding the spot where Inuyasha had hit him, Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Kagome was outside the doorway, "Because I heard his story!" she continued, "HE HAS RIGHT TO COME BACK!" I was crying, and ran outside the hut. "KUTSU!" I screamed in between tears. "We're leaving, now!" He was puzzled, but followed me, and he stopped me in my tracks on the way to my house. "Ma, what's wrong?" he asked. I stood, shocked, for two reasons. One: He called me "ma" for the first time in two years, and two: I had just heard Miroku's voice, and once I heard Kutsu's, I realized it sounded like Miroku's, to the note.

"Because Miroku's here…" Kagome explained. She followed me, and I glared at her. "Miroku?" Kutsu asked. We never told him about his treacherous father. I sighed. I was defeated, and of all matters, on my ex. "Your father." Those were the last words Kutsu wanted to hear. He ran into the forest, followed by Kagami, who was watching the whole thing. Finally, I started crying again. "Kagome, how could you? You know what he did to me!" "But Sango, you don't understand, let him expl—""NO! He doesn't deserve to explain!" Then she came up and hugged me. "Yes he does, Sango. He wanted to protect you." I cried some more, than pushed her away, running to my hut.

(With Kutsu and Kagami)

Deep within the forest, Kutsu stopped to sit down on a fallen tree. "Father?" he whispered to only himself, "I HAVE no father…" He put his face in his hands. A panting Kagami dropped from the trees. "Kutsu…?" she asked. Silence. "Kutsu, are you alright?" she asked, sitting next to him. She was stunned to see a tear-stained face arrive, and instead of his usual perverted grin (similar to Miroku's), a sad frown. "NO!" he said, with a cracking voice. "I just found out I had a father, a father who abandoned me and my mother for 15 YEARS!" She hugged him. "Kutsu…" she said softly. His arms shakily wrapped around her back in return, after a moment of shock. "Kutsu, it's…. I know it's not okay. But it will be…. you heard my mother, I'm sure there was a reason." They sat there, just hugging for a while. Even Kutsu had to admit, it did help.

(Back with Sango, in her hut, and Sango's POV)

Crying, I heard someone step in. "Go away, Kagome!" I cried, covering my face. The footsteps stopped, and for a few minutes, here was silence, until "Kagome" spoke. "Sango…. please, let me explain…" It DEFINATLY wasn't Kagome, and I stopped crying for the moment. "NO!" "But….. please… you need to know, whether you accept it or not. I looked up at him, and his eyes were full of care. I noticed the usual cloth to cover his kaazaana, was now up to his shoulder, and I thought it was gotten rid of. "Miroku… your… your wind tunnel—"he stopped me. "Let me explain. Please, Sango? Even if I don't deserve it, I want you to know. YOU deserve it." He kneeled by me, and I agreed to let him speak.

He sighed, and sat down next to me. He took my hand, and then I pushed his away. He looked down with defeat. "Well, as you know, when we defeated Naraku, you were led to believe my wind tunnel was gone." "Led to believe?" I chimed in. "Let me continue." I nodded. "Well, only I knew that it was still there, so I also knew Naraku was still alive. I couldn't let you know, Sango. I loved you; I wanted to protect you… and our child. So I left to kill Naraku myself." He looked down again and my eyes narrowed with hatred. "You knew?" I yelled, standing up. "YOU KNEW, AND YOU LET ME HAVE YOUR CHILD?" He stayed silent. I slapped him again, and my eyes began to fill with tears. "Y-you knew!" I repeated. He took the blow without regret. "I didn't want to kill you. My wind tunnel was growing faster, and I was afraid it may have swallowed me... along with you, Sango. I didn't want to take that chance." I finally began to cry again, and I threw myself in his arms. It was when his wrapped around me in return that I realized _he_ still had his ring.

I suddenly was regretful. He stayed there, slowly rocking me back and forth while I cried. "I love you…" he whispered. "I…" I said. I didn't want to finish… I wasn't sure anymore.

(Back with Kutsu and Kagami)

Kutsu and Kagami finally broke away from each other, and Kagami wiped a tear rolling down his cheek. "Come on, let's see what's happening." she offered. He accepted, and stood up, holding out his hand to help her up. She took it, but didn't let go. A hint of a perverted grin showed on Kutsu's face, and they began walking back, hand in hand.

When they arrived, Inuyasha instantly separated them. "KUTSU!" he yelled. "YOU BETTER NOT LAY A HAND ON MY DAUGHTER!" Her ears shot back, in nervousness. "Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome yelled, sending the hanyou onto the ground, face first. "KAGOME! Over fourteen years we've been married! Don't you trust me?" he pleaded. "Of course; but not without your collar." she said. He growled, and she hugged him. Soon his growl changed to a small rumble. She giggled, _He's PURRING!_ She thought happily. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Nothing." she replied.

Just then, Miroku and Sango came out, while Kutsu and Kagami slipped away to their huts. Sango smiled to her friend, and Inuyasha had regretfully let go of Kagome. "Did you two make up?" Kagome added. Miroku nodded softly, and Kagome squealed in delight. Miroku looked at his ex-wife, and gasped. "My dear Sango, where is your ring?" Sango looked down, "I can't b-be your wife Miroku… even if it was for a reason, you left me…. you left your only son, without telling me." "You would have come with me. You know the last thing I want is for you to be gone…." he said sadly. Her eyes threatened her again. "But….. But I was gone, you left ME." she said. He sighed. "Sango…." he said. "I'm sorry…. please forgive me? You don't have to be my wife… just forgive me?" he begged. "Fine…. but I won't be your wife." He gave her a hug.

"But what I don't understand is why Kutsu doesn't have w wind tunnel, Miroku." she asked. "Well, Sango, I didn't get my wind tunnel till I was eighteen. I guess it's just how it is." he said. She kissed him in a friendly manner on the cheek. He didn't protest…. he still loved her, and he wouldn't give up. "As long as you know I'm always here." he whispered softly to her. Inuyasha's ears twitched, signaling he'd heard. "Feh, I wouldn't trust him, Sango." he said. She was like a sister to him now, so he had to protect her. Sango blushed a bit, and walked to her hut.

(In Sango's hut)

"I know I love him….. but I can't tell him. He wanted to protect us, but he still left…" she said, after explaining everything to Kutsu. "Drop him, Mom!" he said angrily. She sighed, should she? After the agonizing pain of hoping he would come, he finally did, and she would just drop him? She couldn't….. it would be like Kerri dropping Ricardo, Amanda dropping her sluttish ways…. She sighed. "Maybe I will, Kutsu. Maybe…" she said, giving her 15-year-old hope. "Goodnight.." he said, going to his bead.

Kutsu thought of a lot of things, trying to sleep that night, Miroku, his mother, most of all, Kagami. He liked her, that was apparent when he groped her. But... did she like him back? It was obvious to everyone but him and her when they held hands. "I hope so…" was all he said to himself. At Kagami's house, she was thinking of Kutsu too, and his dreamy eyes, that suited him perfectly.

That same night, Miroku snuck into Sango's hut. He sat next to her bed. Wow he was lucky Inuyasha was a sound sleeper next to Kagome… Sango looked so peaceful sleeping, to him at least. Kagome had given him a small box with a carving on the top. He hadn't bothered to read the carving, but was very grateful for the gift inside the box. It was a ring, Sango's to be exact. That night he slipped the ring on her finger, and kissed her cheek. He was a bit amused at what she did in her sleep; she made a motion as if she kissed back, more… passionately. He missed her so much…… 15 years without her…. How could he go on any longer without this wonderful woman? "Good night, my dear Sango." he said in less than a whisper. Then he walked back to his hut, only to e greeted by none other than…

(Miroku POV)

"MIROKU! YOU lecherous, HEARTBREAKING, BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled, taking another swing at my head. "Inuyasha, calm down, I didn't do anything!" We continued like that for a little bit, until Sango woke up from the noise. "Inuyasha?" she asked groggily. Then she saw what was happening to me. "Inuyasha! STOP IT!" she yelled. Inuyasha stopped, and walked off, looking betrayed. "I… I….. I'm sorry Miroku." I sighed, and hugged her n a full embrace. Carefully and skill fully, I slid the ring off her finger. She hugged me back, and I enjoyed the moment. But soon she let go. "Tell me what you want,"

(Normal POV)

Miroku took her hand, and put the ring in it. Then he closed her hand, and kissed her forehead. "By tomorrow." Sango stood shocked still. He went to the hut he was sharing with the ill Keade, and went to sleep instantly, with a black eye, and bloody nose.

She went off to bed, and cried. Thats it. She cried and thought.

Authors Note: Like it? PLEASE read and review! And give me ideas! Do you want them to get together? How about Kutsu and Kagami?


	2. SIT, Inuyasha!

**(A/N: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS! Even though there weren't that many, they were all good reviews! **

Reviews:

**lilaznbookluva: **Thank you so much for your review! I'm surprised this story ALEADY got reviews! My other story isn't going that well… hehehe. Oh well!

**SnowyEloquence: **Thank you for the review! Hehehe…. I think I may add a chapter to the story about "Miroku's Sacrifice" later on. I'LL DEDICATE IT TO YOU!

**half-breed389:** THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! YAY, YOU'RE THE FIRST TO GIVE ME AN IDEA! If I wasn't the author, Inuyasha would NEVER find out! OH NO! I GAVE AWAY A SECRET! gasp Because of the whole secret thing, THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU!

**If anyone would like a chapter dedicated to them, or give me any ideas, it would help A LOT!**

**OH, and most of this story will be told from Sango's point of view, so try not to get confused!**

**PLUS, technically Kagami belongs to my friend, but I just borrowed the name, I modified her looks, so about 5 of Kagami belong to Kiwi. **

**DISCLAIMER: I-I-I… I DON'T, OK!  
Rumiko Takahashi: You don't WHAT?  
Me: I… I DON'T OWN INUYSHA! crawls to corner and cries**

**Rumiko: laughs manically**

**Chapter TWO:**

**Love regained?**

**(Dedicated **to half-breed389

_NEXT MORNING_

"K-Kagome?" I called. She came. "Yes, Sango?" I thought for a moment, choosing what words to use. "If…. Okay. Pretend Miroku asked me to re-marry him. Would you advise me to accept?" She was silent, but came to sit down by me. "Yes, Sango, I would… but only if you loved him." I fell backwards, and landed on the 'floor' of my hut. "That's what I'm trying to figure out!" I protested. She smiled. "It's for you to decide, but I can help. So, One: Did you miss him?" I stared at her like she was crazy. "NO, I cried because I had a splinter! OF COURSE I MISSED HIM!" I sat back up, and put my head in my hands, in my knees. She continued, ignoring my comment. "Two: Did you LOVE him? I mean, FOR SURE loved him, and err--- what he did?" I snickered a bit, but answered. "Every millisecond I was with him…." I added something, smaller than a mumble, "Especially what he did…" She made a disgusted face. "Three: Does he love you?" I sighed and paused. "I think…"

_WITH KUTSU, KUTSU POV_

Sighing, I made my way to Kagami's house, greeted by –tada- Kagami. _Thank Buddha Inuyasha sleeps till noon. _"Come on." I whispered, taking her hand and leading her to he forest… the same spot we had hugged to be exact. "So… Kutsu…" she said, sitting down. "Why'd you bring me here?" I sat next to her, ony maybe three inches away.

"I guess I just wanted to properly thank yyou for the kindness you showed me when… when _he_ came." I explained.

_Kagami POV_

I almost smiled. "And how'd you plan on properly thanking me?" I asked, knowing what was coming.

"Well, like this." he said, scooting closer to me. We were practically touching; he was only a ½ a centimeter away from me. "Thanks." he said, bring his face to mine. He must have been amazed I kissed back. Maybe a millisecond later, guess what hanyou just HAPPENED to stop by? "KAGAMI!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Inuyasha yelled, for the second time separating the two.

"D AD!" I yelled, infuriated. "SIT!" Inuyasha plummeted face first to the ground.

Luckily, thanks to my mother's side, I could control Inuyasha. I made a mental note to thank her later.

_Normal POV_

"KAGAMI, STAY AWAY FROM THE HOUSHI!" he commanded. She wasn't even listening. She ran into the forest, of anger and embarrassment. Inuyasha looked fiercly at Kutsu, standing up. "Stay AWAY fro my daughter, HOUSHI!" he screamed at him. He had no idea who "Houshi" was, but he shook my head no. "No." with that said, he tried to run off into the forest, but Inuyasha grabbed his arm, dragging him to Kagome.

_With Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kutsu_

A growling Inuyasha dropped Kutsu near his wife.

Kagome shot Inuyasha a puzzled look, and Inuyasha explained, I one short sentence. "The fucken bastard was kissing OUR Kagami." Kagome practically squealed. "YOU DID? AWW! HONEY, OUR DAUGHTER HAD HER FIRST KISS!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha's growl grew.

"WITH THIS FUCKEN BASTARD!" he screamed. Kagome sighed. "Poor Yashi-poo. You and your anger issues." she said softly, hugging her hubby. "Kutsu, I apologize. Please go." He nodded, and left. While Kutsu was running out of the hut, Inuyasha yelled, "WHAT ANGER ISSUES, WENCH?" She stopped hugging, and pushed him away. She talked to him about calling her a wech… _15 years ago._ He didn't slip up once… till now. Slwoyl, Inuyasha backed away, realizing his HUGE mistake, and it's soon-to-be punishment. "Kagome, I-I…. I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"Her face was crimson from anger, and he was cut off. "Inuyasha… SIT! SIT, SIT, and SIT!" she demanded. He yelled in pain from the FOUR SITS IN A ROW. It left not only a HUGE hole in their house, but a broken hearted hanyou. His eyes spoke for him when he stood up, and she hugged her hanyou. "Inuysaha…" she sighed. "I'm sorry, but you deserved it." He pushed her away this time, and walked out of the hut. "Inu… Yasha?"

**(A/N: I'm updating the third chapter later, when I feel like typing.. R&R PLEASE! It helps me to update! I LOVE YOU ALL!... I just got weird, didn't I? OH WELL!)**


End file.
